


One Fight, Two Blessings

by Director550



Series: Love is a Battlefield [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their date might be ruined, but their night certainly isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fight, Two Blessings

Asami’s hands clenched around the steering wheel, she glared out at the road. Korra sat in the seat next to her, arms crossed and looking out the passenger window, her brows and mouth drawn into a frown.   
The night hadn’t started out like this. In fact it started out very nicely. Korra and Asami attended a gala for the inauguration of the new president. Both were looking forward to the nice night and were able to get Ikki to baby sit Jay.   
But the night quickly took a turn for the worst. Korra fell into a conversation with the new president. She liked him and his new plans for Republic City. But as the conversation began to near the hour mark, Asami grew inpatient. Wasn’t this supposed to be their date night? She pulled on Korra’s arm asking her to dance.  
“Just a second, ‘Sami,” Korra had said without looking at her. ‘Fine,’ Asami thought, ‘Ill make it really hard for her to continue ignoring me’. Asami started to stroke her hand up and down Korra’s arm. But Korra ignored this, stilling Asami’s hand with her own. Asami smirked. And slid her hand up Korra’s thigh. Korra jumped, startled by the contact, knocking over a waiter and his tray of Champaign that fell all over Asami’s new dress.   
They left quickly after that. Asami angry for being ignored and having her dress ruined. And Korra angry that Asami couldn’t just let her talk to the only politician she seemed to like.  
So now they were driving home angry. Neither said a word. Their date night completely ruined.  
Traffic picked up, making Asami slow to a stop behind a long line of other cars. This just frustrated Asami more, and she slammed her hand into her horn.   
“That’s not going to help anything,” Korra muttered. And Asami whipped around to glare at her. But Korra had already turned her head back to the window. Asami turned back to the road letting out a long angry sigh.   
Suddenly Korra straightened.  
“What?” Asami asked harshly.  
“I see smoke,” Asami turned to look and sure enough, smoke was rising into the sky. Korra jumped out of the car and started running toward it.  
“Korra wait!” But she was already down the street. Asami groaned parking her car in the middle of the street and following Korra.  
They rounded a corner, finding an apartment complex engulfed in flames. Smoke poured out of the windows and up into the sky. Fire trucks, ambulances, and police officers surrounded the area everybody trying to stop the fire or help those who had been rescued. Asami spotted Lin ordering a group of officers near the entrance. Korra ran up to a nearby firefighter.  
“What happened?” Korra asked him.  
“Oh! Avatar,” He said shocked at her sudden appearance and the fact that she was wearing a dress, “We aren’t sure what the cause is, and we are still evacuating the top floor.”  
Korra turned to Asami taking her hands.  
“I’m going to go help, you stay here,” She took off without another word toward the building.  
“Korra! Wait!” Asami said running after her. Korra jumped through the entrance of the building before anyone could stop her. Asami tried to follow her but was stopped by two officers who realized she was trying to run into a burning building.   
“Ma’am you can’t go in there! The building is about to collapse!” He said holding her back.  
“My wife is in there!” She yelled.   
“Sato! What are you doing here?” Lin said noticing the struggle.  
“Korra ran into the building!” Asami shouted.  
“She did what?” Just then the top floor exploded.  
“KORRA!” Asami yelled, tears streamed down her cheeks and Lin had to hold her back as she once again tried to run into the building. A large burst of flame came shooting out the entrance pushing everyone around the building back.   
“Wait what’s that!” An officer shouted pointing back at the entrance. A large air ball was moving its way out of the building pushing the flames out of its way.  
“Korra!” Asami ran over to the air ball as it exited the building. It slowly dispersed revealing Korra covered in soot, her dress burned and ruined. And in her arms she carried two small babies. Asami ran over to her paramedics close behind her.   
“I-I couldn’t save the parents,” Korra coughed as paramedics gently took the babies from her arms checking for any injury. Asami pulled Korra into a tight embrace.  
“Korra, what were you thinking! You scared me half to death!” Asami sobbed, pulling Korra tighter.  
“I couldn’t save their parents, Asami.” Korra cried, “They were pinned and I couldn’t get them free before the explosion.”  
“Shhhh, Korra.” Asami soothed, tears still streaming down her face as she ran her hands through Korra’s hair. “You did the best you could,”   
“I should have done better.”  
“Avatar Korra?” A paramedic tentatively asked. Korra and Asami pulled back looking at the woman, “I thought you would want to know that the two babies you saved from the fire are perfectly fine.”  
“Thank the Spirits!” Korra cried. The paramedic nodded and turned to leave.  
“Wait,” Asami called and the paramedic turned back to them, “What will happen to them now that their parents…”  
“Well, they will be taken to an orphanage to be watched over. Poor things, we don’t even know their names.”  
Korra looked sadly down at her feet, Asami looked at the despair and failure covering her wife’s features.  
“We’ll take them,” Korra looked up at Asami, shock replacing despair.  
“Ma’am?” The paramedic asked, a little confused.  
“We will take care of the babies, they can stay with us.” Korra smiled up at Asami.  
“Sami’ are you sure?” Asami smiled back at her.  
“Of course.”

\----------------

A couple hours of paper work later, the couple returned home. Ikki was sitting on the couch of the apartment telling Jay a story as Korra and Asami walked into the room, a baby in each of their arms.  
“Mama! Mommy!” Jay shouted running over to them and hugging Korra’s legs.   
“Oh, hi guys,” Ikki started then looked confused, “Are those babies?”  
“Babies?” Jay asked, also now confused.  
“Yes Jay,” Asami said motioning them all to the couch. Jay sat between both Korra and Asami. “This is your new brother and sister,” Jay looked at both of the babies with a huge grin.  
“I have a brother and sister?” Jay excitedly asked.  
“Yes you do,” Korra answered unable to stop grinning herself.  
“What are their names?”  
“This is Kenji,” Asami said referring to the baby boy she was holding.  
“And this is Yasuko,” Korra said looking down at the little girl she was holding.  
“Kenji and Yasuko,” Jay repeated, “I love them!”  
Asami and Korra laughed. Ikki started to bounce up and down trying to contain her excitement.   
“They are sooooo cute!” She squealed, “I have to go tell Mom!” She opened the window and took off into with her glider suit towards Air Temple Island.   
Jay began talking quickly about all the stuff he was going to do as a big brother. Asami looked over at Korra who returned her gaze.  
“I love you,” She mouthed. As Jay continued to talk faster then they could understand.  
“I love you too,” Korra mouthed back.

**Author's Note:**

> And their family gets bigger!  
> This is a continuation of my Love is a Battlefield series so check that out!   
> Please comment, I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> Take a look at my Tumblr if you enjoy Korrasami.   
> http://director550.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
